Some embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a deposition system, and in particular, to a deposition system for forming a single-crystalline thin layer.
In general, semiconductor devices may be manufactured using a plurality of unit processes, including a thin-film deposition process, a diffusion process, a thermal treatment process, a photolithography process, a polishing process, an etching process, an ion implantation process, and a cleaning process. As an example, a thin-film deposition process may be used to form a single-crystalline, poly-crystalline, or amorphous layer on a substrate. The single-crystalline layer has a defect density lower than the poly-crystalline layer and the amorphous layer. The single-crystalline layer may be formed on a substrate through, for example, a high temperature process.